masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Ataraxia
'''Ataraxia '''also known as '''Tactical Defense Academy Ataraxia '''is an academy for people who use Heart Hybrid Gear. It is a self-supporting float with a diameter of three kilometers, it is also one of the oldest floats. The current Principal and commander is Hida Reiri. Overview Every region’s floats are also equipped with unmanned city defense functions, but fundamentally the defense of Mega float Japan is shouldered by Ataraxia. Right after the Another Universe Conflict, Ataraxia was the foremost line of anti another universe technology, it was a research institution that constantly developed human resources and R&D, other than university, this float was also a joint establishment with high and middle school. After the war between Lemuria and Atlantis finally came to an end and both worlds were resorted, Ataraxia became a target for the rest of world. Due to the fact that they have other worldly technology, many powerful magic armor and skilled pilots, many countries have desired to obtain Ataraxia so they could use them rule the world. In response to this, Ataraxia became an independent country and has the members of Amaterasu and Master deal with any and all threats made against them. Part of the reason for this is to prevent Lemuria (Earth) from repeating the same mistake as Thanatos's world; where they continually evolved her technology until they destroyed themselves. Military & Technology Ataraxia main defenses lie in their elite Heart Hybrid Gear team, Amaterasu. All the members have Ros-series core, which have higher basic stat when compared to other Heart Hybrid Gears. However, the core use the pilot's own life force as energy, meaning they will die if their Heart Hybrid count reaches zero. To both counter this weakness and increase their overall fighting strength, all the HHG pilots preform Heart Hybrid and Climax Hybrid with the current pilot of Eros, Hida Kizuna respectfully. This has allow Ataraxia to greatly boost their might and accomplish many victories over the series. The technology and weapons of Ataraxia are managed by the scientist of Nayuta Lab, which was created by the unrivaled genius, Hida Nayuta. It's current chief is Shikina Kei, a renown genius herself. While the engineering department is usually developing new weapons, most of Nayuta Lab's research is invested in how to make Heart Hybrid easier and better. This has resulted in the creation of the Love Room, a simulation room which can recreate different situations, scenes and outfits for the sake of Heart Hybrid. While Ataraxia methods and technology has been considered immoral, strange and questionable by even it's own people, it has made Ataraxia power unrivaled on Lemuria (Earth). Many different countries and organizations even believe that whomever control Ataraxia can rule Lemuria (Earth). Even after became an independent country, Ataraxia has managed to easily deal with any attacks made on them with Reiri confidently telling the other country's leaders they can't beat Ataraxia without fear of how they will respond. Part of this is because the members of Amaterasu have started doing Ecstasy Hybrid, the strongest form of Hybrid. Image Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Location